


Date With a Dragon

by QuillMind



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Grima's begun to show a bit more interest in human activities.  Most notably towards festivals.





	Date With a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly a Patreon exclusive.
> 
> One day I hope to write something longer with Grima in it.

It’s no small thing to be in a relationship with the Fell Dragon.  He who was bent on destruction and the eradication of humankind, possessing near limitless power and a nasty temper to match.  Many, including yourself, would never have thought it possible to be involved with Grima in any way that didn’t involve being killed and eaten.  Yet here you were, heading to the summer fair with your dragon boy beside you. 

It was his idea, actually--after overhearing you chatting with Anna and Sharena the other day about the upcoming festival and seeing how excited you looked, his interest had been piqued.  Later on, when you explained to Grima what sort of activities and sights would be there, he demanded that you take him to see for himself. 

“You have to promise not to eat anyone,” you had said to him teasingly.  

Grima snorted, “You know full well that you’re the only one I care to eat.”  Then, seeing your embarrassed look, he proceeded to demonstrate this to you. 

The next day, the two of you headed to the fair where there were more attendees than the previous year.  Grima scowled at the crowd and glared daggers into the slow walkers that blocked his path, pointing out that if he were in his dragon form he wouldn’t have to suffer navigating through this rabble.  

“If you did that,” you warned, “everyone would run away screaming in terror.”  

“As they should.”  

“It wouldn’t be a festival if no one else were here!  Now come on, let’s go try the games.” 

Taking Grima’s hand in yours, you led him through the attractions.  Grima didn’t smile the whole time, nearly smashing through the mirror maze to find you when you got separated, roaring back at the ghosts and monsters in the haunted house and scaring them away, and embedding a ball into the wooden countertop when he threw it in an attempt to knock over the suspiciously stalwart bottles to win a prize.  The various carnival snacks and food items didn’t do the trick either, but that didn’t stop him from demanding one treat after another. You giggled at his sour look when he took his first bite of a caramel apple and got chewy pieces stuck between his teeth, and regretted not having a camera with you to take a shot of Grima with ice cream on his nose.  

You understood the reason for Grima’s sullenness.  He was being immersed in human society, something that he thought he’d despised for so long that he couldn’t recall anything else.  Suddenly turning around to be treated like a person and enjoying all of this was difficult to process, and in turn, he was resentful of feeling so unprepared.  

It was late in the afternoon by the time you two were sitting under a tree near a small stream.  The fair noise could still be heard in the distance, but here was quiet and calm. By your side was a large stuffed dragon, Grima’s prize won from the carnival games.  Grima himself lay on the grass with his head on your lap, one of his favourite places to be. He had a faraway look in his eyes that occasionally glanced up to watch the balloon tied to his wrist bob around in the air.  

You were starting to find the silence uncomfortable.  “Are you okay?” 

Grima turned to face you with a raised eyebrow.  “Of course I am--why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well… you didn’t exactly look thrilled the whole day…”

He made an indignant noise.  “It was loud. Screaming children, long lines, sweltering heat, messy food and fraudulent games… Such a hassle.”  

You chewed your lip, deflated.  

Grima grunted and continued, “But… it was fun.  You smiled and laughed a lot. I liked that.” 

Your heart swelled.  “It was because you were with me.”  

There was a subtle dusting of pink that appeared on Grima’s cheeks, but you didn’t see it for long as he grabbed you by the collar to pull you down for a kiss.  

It was safe to say that you would be attending the next festival together as well.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/QuillMind)


End file.
